omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata
Statistics Name: Josuke Higashikata Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV - Diamond is Unbreakable) Classification: Human, Stand User, High School Student Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Tier: A-3 for Josuke, C-2 '''to '''C-3 '''for Crazy Diamond '''Destructive Capacity: Peak Human for Josuke, Crazy Diamond has City Block Level '''singular punches and a '''Multi-City Block+ '''attack rush (Crazy Diamond overpowered Star Platinum in strength somewhat and broke through its defenses with a single blow, Jotaro was forced to have Star Platinum stop time to defeat him, can bypass conventional durability by fusing people within objects) '''Speed: Peak Human for Josuke,' '''Crazy Diamond is '''Massively FTL '(Can keep up with, and overwhelm Star Platinum) Durability: Peak Human for Josuke, Multi-City Block+ '''for Crazy Diamond (Josuke was able to withstand a punch from Star Platinum, can take punches from Killer Queen) '''Intelligence: Josuke has great detective skills, good battle tactician, has direct experience fighting many different and varied Stand Users Stamina: Superhuman Range: 3 meters with physical or melee attacks, further with its restoration ability, dozens of meters with bullets and other projectiles Weaknesses: He cannot use his own Stand to heal himself (Only being able to heal others with it), and Crazy Diamond cannot bring back the dead.. Powers & Hax Enhanced Physical Stats due to being a Stand User, his Stand Crazy Diamond is very fast, precise, and powerful; can restore anything it hits to its original state (or whatever he wants), as well as deflect and block energy attacks and the manipulation of matter to atomic levels, very clever battle tactician, even used Crazy Diamond's restoration ability against ranged attacks, capable of restoring or transmuting objects with its matter manipulation abilities after they've been touched, even once, regardless of distance, a side effect of Crazy Diamond's restoration ability is based on Time Manipulation as it somewhat uses temporal powers to return an object or target to its prior state; although this is not freely directed, i.e restoring a broken bottle along its thrown path or restoring for example a wooden table back to its original state as a piece of lumber Notable Attacks & Techniques Crazy Diamond: This Stand is humanoid and has very high strength and speed, being as fast as Star Platinum and likely much stronger than it in turn. It can touch and deflect normally intangible energies and incorporeal objects or substances (as seen when he fought Superfly), and it has the power to restore things to their original state. For example, if someone is injured he can heal them (but he can't heal himself). He can break things and then restore them. If he is significantly emotionally perturbed, then the form of the objects he reverts will be some other form than their true original, based on Josuke's emotions. For example, he fused a guy into a large rock once. The extent of Crazy Diamond's ability to "restore" or manipulate matter is quite great, Josuke instantaneously took apart and later restored a motorcycle on the fly, reformed a glass bottle around an enemy Stand user's hand after it was touched, turned back a person being atomized in an explosion to their original state (argued he could do it before the blast was finished, most likely true based on the extent of how Crazy Diamond's matter manipulation/transmutation and restoration powers work and what it has accomplished); overall one of the most broken conventional abilities in JJBA. * Crazy Diamond Barrage: Similar to Star Platinum Barrage, Crazy Diamond pummels his opponent by repeatedly bringing down a flurry of punches while it yells "DORARARARARARA" Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier A Category:Tier C